


Test Chamber 04

by nevereatdirt



Series: Test Chambers [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bad Science, Breast Expansion, Goo Girl, Hourglass Expansion, Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Slime Girl, Tentacles, Transformation, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: The base at Gibraltar had been abandoned for years, though an assignment had brought an Overwatch team back. Mei couldn't help but to be curious and investigate it, though what she found might change her forever.





	Test Chamber 04

**Author's Note:**

> this one has nothing to do with moira and mercy but hey. why not let another scientist have a good time in the chamber?

The base had been abandoned for years now. Wandering through the halls, her footsteps echoed and the dust stirred with every movement. Mei knew that she was overdressed for the weather and felt like she wanted to melt. Looking into one of the rooms, though, she saw a peculiar machine. A cylindrical chamber with machinery surrounding it, and all of it still seemed to be in working order. Curious, she moved into the room and took off her coat, draping it over the rolling chair in front of the desk at the chamber, only to see that it really  _ was _ working.

She looked over the screens and hummed to herself a little. It looked like someone had had to leave in the middle of some sort of experiment. But what was it they were trying to do? She knew that entering the chamber to check would be dangerous but… Her scientific curiosity was piqued.

She stripped down to her tank top shrugging off her weapons and Snowball to enter the chamber. Just for a look, nothing more. She hit the button to open the sliding door and made her way in. The door hissed shut once she entered and she couldn’t help a small bit of panic. What was going to happen? A strange sensation ran over her skin as the chamber… scanned her? She could only assume that’s what was going on. She let out a bit of a whine as her head tingled just a little.

Looking around she was surprised to see a mirror rise from the ground. She moved over to it and gasped when she saw that her hair and eyes had turned a deep shade of blue. She ran her fingers through her hair and squirmed a little as her pants started to feel a little tight. What was going on?

She looked down and squirmed more, worrying at her lower lip as she saw that her thighs were  _ definitely _ thicker. What  _ was _ this abandoned experiment? She moved over to the side of the chamber and tried to open the door, only to be greeted with an alarm that an experiment was in process. Panicked, she moved about the room, her thighs  _ and _ ass definitely growing more now. What sort of place was this? What was going to happen to her?

She needed out.

But she knew she was trapped and was going to have to wait this out. She would just have to go through this and deal with the consequences of her curiosity.

She gasped and moaned softly as her panties seemed to be lost in her ass, pushing against her lower lips and rubbing against her clit as she kept growing. Looking back to the mirror, she saw that her hips and thighs had definitely filled out and showed no signs of stopping. On top of that, she saw that her chest had joined in and it made her let out a gasp. What was this? Why was it happening?

She squirmed and squirmed as her thighs pressed together, her tits now straining her poor tank top. Her body was starting to feel hotter and she arched her back as she heard the seams of her pants giving out. At least some of the tightness was relieved, though she couldn’t help gasping as she saw her thighs spill from the rips.

Swallowing, she ran her hands over her thighs and pressed against them. They seemed softer than they should be even for their newfound thickness. It didn’t seem quite right, though she didn’t have time to dwell on it as she felt her tits surge in their growth. She moaned as they did and shuddered when she heard the loud ripping of seams again. The tank top was practically in shreds as her tits burst free and her cunt was soaked, drenching her thick thighs.

Even as her growth continued she couldn’t help noticing something was  _ wrong _ . Her skin was suddenly turning…  _ blue _ . When had it started? She wasn’t really sure but it was darkening more and more, even her nipples had taken on a rich blue hue. She reached her hands up to play with her stiff nipples, moaning as they started to leak a strange, blue fluid. Was it milk? Or was something happening to her? She brought one of her hands to her lips and licked at the fluid coating them, furrowing her brow when she realized it almost tasted like juice. What  _ was _ happening?

As she puzzled over it, her body started to look translucent. She looked herself over and gasped, her eyes wide as she saw that her thighs had more or less morphed together into a blob. She squirmed and took a deep breath, moving herself into something like a standing position. She stood and looked over herself in the mirror, no sign of her cunt anywhere though she could still  _ feel _ where it should be. She hummed and spread where her legs should be, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw them separate and the slit of her cunt seemed to form almost magically.

But this all begged the question. Why had the chamber turned her into  _ goo _ ? Who would even want this? Though as she moved around the chamber, her form changing as she willed it, she couldn’t help but notice the odd contraption that rose from the floor. What was it? She moved over to it, looking it over and gasping as a tentacle like appendage moved from it and traced over her body. It seemed almost  _ sentient _ but she couldn’t help but wonder why there was one coming from this machine.

She didn’t have long to think about it, though. Another tentacle had snaked out of the machine and both of them seemed keen on kneading at her heavy tits. She couldn’t help but to moan as they squeezed and touched her in just the right way. More tentacles snaked out, two small ones attaching to her nipples and just  _ sucking, _ forcing a slutty moan from her. She hadn’t realized how much more sensitive her body had become with whatever the chamber had done to her.

She didn’t have time to focus on it though. Not when tentacles were pressing against her upper and lower lips, trying to breach both. As the thicker one started to press into her cunt, she let out a gasp which made way for the other to press into her throat. More tentacles moved her around to face the mirror and her eyes went wide at the sight. She could  _ see _ the tentacles inside of her, moving and writhing with every movement making her moan.

She ground down against the tentacle in her sopping cunt, watching her blue juices leak down it. She hardly noticed as another moved, teasing against her ass and starting to press into her. Her bodily easily accepted it and she moaned out around the one in her mouth, drooling all over it.

The tentacles kept moving and fucking her while the two at her nipples sucked more and more, making her tits swell again. Every movement made her body jiggle all over, and her eyes went wide when she saw the thick tentacle in her cunt  _ cum _ . She could see the cum move throughout her, dissolving as the tentacle pulled out of her before being almost immediately by another.

The tentacle in her ass picked up its pace, not to be outdone by the one that had just filled her snatch, and it started to fuck into her harder. She moaned out around the tentacle again and it slipped further down her throat. She swallowed around the tentacle, watched in the mirror as her throat constricted around her. Both of them fucked her roughly as the new one in her cunt started to match their pace.

Others trailed over her body, poking and prodding at her as they did. Another poked at her cunt and she squirmed, trying to keep it from moving in alongside the other. Her efforts, however, were in vain. The tentacle pushed itself into her cunt with the other and they started to fuck her in tandem, the ones in her ass and mouth cumming as they moved. Both were quickly replaced by their brothers, fucking into her roughly again and hardly missing a beat.

She stopped thinking, giving in to the feeling of  _ all _ of her holes being filled and her tits being  _ milked _ by the tentacles. She trembled and moaned around the tentacle, still drooling as her eyes rolled back. The tentacles fucked her harder and faster, more of them moving over her body and replacing the ones in her cunt and ass and mouth when one came. Her body seemed to swell more with all of the cum from them and, when they were finally done, they let her sink to the floor.

She looked herself over in the mirror and shuddered. Her tits were heavy,swollen and still streaming her blue milk even without the tentacles sucking at her engorged nipples. She giggled and brought her hands up, playing with them and letting out a slutty moan as more milk streamed from her. She shuddered and squirmed as she looked herself over in the mirror, the blue hue of her body starting to fade.

Soon she was back to a human color, though her hair and eyes had stayed the same deep shade of blue and none of the other changes had seemed to go away. Worrying at her lower lip, she stood up and wobbled with the weight of her tits but her fat ass seemed to balance her out easily. She ran her hands over her body and shuddered, making her body jiggle again.

What  _ had _ happened to her? While her body had gone back to flesh and blood instead of the strange slime that she had been, nothing else had gone back. But looking around even with her head still orgasmically fuzzy, she saw a tank top and shorts that seemed to have been left for her along with a pair of panties and a bra. She picked up the panties first and tilted her head some, holding them in front of her and nodding some. She slipped them on and managed to get them over her thighs, the silky fabric a perfect fit for her. Next she grabbed the bra and let out a giggle as she held it in front of her still leaking tits.

She tossed that aside in favor of just pulling on her pants and tank top. The shorts looked  _ painted _ on and they hardly covered her thick ass. Next came the top and she moaned as it brushed against her nipples, two large wet patches forming as she watched herself in the mirror. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked around, grabbing the set of boots left for her and slipping them on.

The chamber seemed to have reset itself to how it was before she’d entered and it seemed like whatever had been started was over. But what now? Her body was still changed and she didn’t know what to do with it now. Would she fit into her coat still? She certainly hoped so. Though if she didn’t well… Maybe her tits would distract the enemy team.

She gave another look to the mirror and thought about how she’d been blue before gasping as she changed color almost immediately. She ran her fingers over her body and concentrated instead on being flesh and blood. Again she changed back almost immediately.

She thought for a moment and giggled a little to herself, moving to the door and trying to open it again. A warning popped up on the holographic screen, warning her that leaving would make the changes remain until she entered again. She hummed and pursed her lips before leaving the chamber.

She picked up her coat and tied it as best she could, having to tie Snowball around her waist. There was no way he fit over her gargantuan tits now. Licking her lips she eyed the chamber again and shook her head. She could always come back. She just wanted to see how this felt. Just for a little while.

Besides, she could always come back on an assignment.

...probably.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this sin bin hop on over to [my tumblr](https://theshamenedwrites.tumblr.com/) and send me some requests! i'll gladly take anything and run with it so hit me up!


End file.
